Addicted
by TheHappyLesbian
Summary: Songfic. To the song "Addicted" by Saving Abel. NCIS fic. Femslash as usual. Abby Sciuto / Ziva David. Rated M!


**Story: **Addicted  
**Pairing: **Ziva David/Abby Sciuto  
**Rating: **Strong M  
**Warnings: **Lesbian relationships/Language/Sexual Scenes  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own Ziva, Abby, NCIS, or the song. Wish I owned the first one though...my dreams would have come true!  
**Word Count:  
**_Songfic to the song "Addicted" by Saving Abel. I shortened it a bit, not using all of the lyrics, because somehow I couldn't fit them all into the story I pictured, though I think I did alright with what I have. Oh and in my perfect world, Jenny Shepard was never killed and Leon Vance was never born, so deal with it. What's your all's opinions? Good? Bad? Should I kill myself? Please tell, I take all criticism._

* * *

_I'm so addicted to_  
_All the things you do_  
_When you're going down on me_  
_In between the sheets_  
_Or the sound you make_  
_With every breath you take_  
_It's not like anything_  
_When you're loving me_

Over the past few months, it had become a recurring thing. It all started when Abby was working late in the lab. She had been stressed...oh so stressed, and Ziva had came up during her moment of weakness. Abby had looked up to see the assassian behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her. Ziva pulled Abby up and wrapped her arms around Abby's neck and just let Abby...be Abby. They pulled apart. Abby looked down at Ziva, and hesitantly pressed her lips to Ziva's in a chaste kiss. She pulled away quickly, afraid of what the assassian could do. What she had not expected was that Ziva kissed back. Ziva pushed her in her chair and straddled the goth, not letting their lips come apart. And that's how it started. On the floor, and two of the tables in Abby's lab, it had started, and it, whatever "it" was, grew more and more frequent through the months. It got more and more passionate, and Ziva was sure it had become more than just sex. Atleast, it had to her. She was now becoming afraid of her feelings. It was an addiction.

_

* * *

_

Oh girl lets take it slow  
_So as for you well you know where to go_  
_I want to take my love and hate you till the end_

In the beginning, when Ziva first arrived at NCIS, if anyone had told her that she would be doing this. That she would be lying in bed with Abby Sciuto's arms wrapped protectively around her, she would have laughed. Not at the possibility that she wouldn't go for Abby. No, it was the fact that Abby hated her. And Ziva couldn't blame her for hating her. As much as she tried to be friends with the girl, she was stubborn as hell and her outlook didn't change for a while. But when it did, oh Ziva was mighty glad.

_

* * *

_

It's not like you to turn away  
_From all the bullshit I can't take_  
_It's not like me to walk away  
__I'm so addicted too all the things_  
_You do when you're going down on me_  
_In between the sheets_  
_Or the sound you make_  
_With every breathe you take_  
_It's not like anything_  
_When you're loving me_

Once the door closed, the shorter woman pressed Abby firmly against it, smashing their lips together in a rough, heated kiss. It had been a rather rough day and Ziva David was ready for some...tension relief, and Abby was more than happy to oblige. She reversed positions so that it was Ziva pinned against the door. Her hands wandered down the assassians sides, stopping to untuck her shirt. Ziva tore her mouth away from Abby's and instead, attached it to Abby's pulse point. A moan escaped from Abby, turning Ziva on even more. She pushed Abby backward into various walls, stopping ever so often to drop different articles of clothing or engage in more passionate liplocking, before reaching their destination, Ziva's bedroom. They fell on the bed, not letting their lips detach whilst doing so. Ziva licked Abby's bottom lip and slid her tongue in as Abby unbuckled Ziva's belt, sliding it out of the loops. Without unbuttoning her pants, Abby slid her hand inside Ziva's pants, finding her already wet, warm core. Ziva let out a loud moan and bit down rather hard on Abby's neck, drawing a bit of blood. She licked it off and ran her hands down Abby's body, pausing to unbutton her own pants so Abby could slide them off, before doing the same to Abby's pants. Abby moved her hand out of Ziva's pants and slid them slowly down her legs. Taking in all the beauty of Ziva on the bed, naked, in front of her, Abby smiled and crawled over Ziva's body to kiss her once again. She yelped when Ziva reversed and Abby found herself on the matress. Ziva did the same to Abby's pants and slid up her body, positioning her knee just in front of Abby's hot center. Abby moved down, rubbing herself on Ziva's leg as Ziva licked the valley between her breasts before taking a nipple into her mouth. Abby moaned and tangled her fingers in Ziva's hair. Ziva stopped and licked a path down Abby's body before reaching her destination. Slowly, she slid two fingers up and down Abby's folds before pusing them in, making Abby scream out in pleasure. She slid her tongue out to taste Abby, causing Abby to moan even more. Ziva softly bit down on Abby's clit whilst moving her fingers even faster. The feeling of her tongue, teeth, and fingers were too much for Abby as she screamed out when her orgasm hit. Ziva slid her fingers out of Abby and licked them clean before crawling up Abby's body seductively. She wrapped her arm around Abby's neck and pulled her in for yet another passionate kiss.

_

* * *

_

I know when it's getting rough  
_All the times we spend_  
_When we try to make_  
_This love something better than_  
_Just making love again_

After round number three, Abby lay sound asleep with her arms wrapped snuggly over Ziva's sweat-glistened body. Ziva, however, did not sleep. Smiling, she looked over at Abby and kissed the top of her head. It scared her. Anymore, whenever they were together, she was scared. She was always told that no-strings attached is never a good way to go. She was always told that someone always gets feelings for the other. And now, she was that someone. This wasn't the first time that she'd lay awake contemplating this predicament. No, it started about a month ago. Ziva had told herself that she wasn't going to do it anymore, that she wasn't going to sleep with Abby anymore. She stayed true to her word for about two weeks when a particularly strenuous case was brought up and Abby was there at the end of the night to help Ziva out. And it started again, and her feelings had just grown deeper and deeper. It scared the hell out of her. It shouldn't have happened to her. She was a damn Mossad assassian for gods sake! She was trained to not have feelings. She was trained not to be afraid. She was a killer. And it just so happened that the killer had fallen for Abby Sciuto, and she couldn't help it. And it scared her. It scared her so much.

_

* * *

_

How can I make it through  
_All the things you do_  
_There's just got to be more to you and me_

"Abs," Ziva whispered through her pillow. She rubbed soft circles on Abby's tattooed back. Abby mumbled incoherantly something that Ziva could only take as a 'yeah'. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "I...I do not think I can do this anymore."

Abby looked up and turned her head to face Ziva's. "Why?" She sat up on the side of the bed, wrapping the sheets around her body. "Lemme guess, it's because...I'm too much, or that I'm too weird, or...or," she put her face in the palms of her hands and sobbed as quiet as she could.

Ziva quickly got up and moved over, wrapping her arms lovingly over Abby's shoulders and neck. "No, no no no, Abs, nothing like that. Definatley not."

"Then what is it?" Abby snapped back. "Whatever it is, I can handle it. Just tell me."

Ziva looked towards the ground, "when I said, that I could not do this anymore, I didn't mean "us". I meant I cannot," she paused, "I cannot go without being something more to you Abby. It just started out as sex, and that was okay, but it's never okay when sex and feelings get involved," Ziva took in a deep breath, waiting for Abby to say something. When Abby did nothing of the sort, Ziva continued. "But, I guess that those feelings are one-way, and I just made a complete, what is it...idiot of myself." Ziva quickly got up and walked out the door. She stopped before closing the door and said, "I am sorry that I fell in love with you Abby Sciuto," before walking into the bathroom and taking a shower.

_

* * *

_

I'm so addicted to all the things you do  
_When you're going down on me_  
_In between the sheets_  
_Or the sound you make with every breath you take_  
_It's not like anything_  
_It's not like anything_

Ziva walked into the scalding hot shower, tears staining the assassian's cheeks. She had told her, and what did she get? Nothing. Nothing! These last three months, that had meant more than anything to her, meant nothing to Abby. She pressed her head to the cool shower wall and cried. She cried so much that she did not notice the bathroom door open or the other person get into the shower with her.

Slowly, Ziva was very reflexive and who knows what she could do, Abby wrapped her arms around Ziva's waist, pulling her closely. "Shhh, shh babe. It's okay, it's okay, I'm here."

Ziva turned and buried her head in Abby's shoulder whilst Abby ran her hands slowly down Ziva's back. Quickly regaining her senses, Ziva pushed Abby away into the opposite shower wall. "Stay away from me. You cannot do that. You cannot expect me to tell you I am in love with you and you do nothing but sit there and then you come in here and try and make me feel better! No Abby! I will not let you hurt me or mess with my feelings anymore!"

Abby nodded. "I know, I deserved all of that, but you never got to hear me out. I was in shock from hearing you say that, I really was Ziv! But I feel the same way, and I know that I should've said something, but I couldn't think of what to say and I'm sorry, I really am! I wanted to say something meaningful, and when I was going to, you were gone, and I didn't get the chance to tell you that I loved you too and that I wanted something more too!"

Ziva was silent and Abby took that as a sign that it was okay to atleast walk closer to her. She whispered another apology in Ziva's ear. Ziva put her hand softly on Abby's cheek before pulling her in for a soft kiss. They whispered "I love you" at the same time and smiled. The showered together and then walked hand in hand to the bedroom, falling in bed for the first time, not just as friends with benefits, but as lovers. Ziva turned towards Abby and smiled at her before pulling her close and wrapping her arms around her. Abby did the same to Ziva and kissed her neck softly.

"You're like an addiction, you know? I can't get enough of you Abby." Ziva whispered. "I love you."

Abby mumbled "I love you" back before both of them finally succumbed to sleep._  
_

* * *

_I'm so addicted to you_  
_Addicted to you_

The next morning, Abby and Ziva walked hand in hand to the office. They left early as to get there before any of the other guys, not wanting to cause drama this early. Ziva sat on the edge of her desk and looped her fingers through Abby's belt loops, pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around Abby's neck and pulled her down for a kiss. What was meant to just be a short kiss turned into a passionate one. Ziva closed her eyes as Abby's tongue wrestled with her own.

"David! Sciuto!" A distant female's voice was heard. The two women's lips detached and they looked around to see Director Shepard walking over towards them. Ziva stood up straight as the Director stood in front of them. Abby reached over and boldly took Ziva's hand in her own. Ziva looked down at their entwined fingers and then up at Abby with a smile on her face. She immediatley turned her attention back to Jenny's when she started to talk. "I do not mind that you two have persued a relationship, but I do not condone public displays of affection in my building. Abby, you should be down in your lab, no?" Abby nodded. "Agent David, I assume that since you are here so early, that you must have something to accomplish? Or was it just that you are so deticated to your job that you decided to show up for work early?" Ziva motioned the second one with her fingers. "Well then, until the rest of your team gets here, you may go help Abby in her lab." Smiles appeared on all three women's faces.

Abby jumped over and hugged Jenny before grabbing Ziva's hand and pulling her towards the elevator. They got in and Ziva backed Abby in a corner, kissing her passionately. They didn't notice the door open again until a distinct male cough. They looked over to see Gibbs shaking his head. "I don't want to know." He smiled as they got off on Abby's floor. "David, thirty minutes and you'd better be back up or I'll be happy to send Tony down to get you."

"Got it Gibbs." Ziva nodded, being pulled by Abby. They got in the lab and Abby sat down and motioned for Ziva to come over. She sat down in Abby's lap and kissed her neck. "Mmm, I love you Abby."

"I love you too Ziva." Abby smiled bigger than she had ever smiled.

"Well isn't that sweet. When do we get to see the hot new love sex?" Tony said, grinning from the doorway. He sauntered forward, not losing the grin on his face. "Aww, don't tell me I missed it."

Ziva stood up in front of Tony. "Unless you would like to be sent to the ER, you will leave now," Ziva said, the happiness still in her voice. She pushed Tony out the door and locked it. She moved over to Abby again and put her arms around her neck. "Mmm, I could get used to this."

FINISHED :D


End file.
